Sendrick Ficshit
by raincloudtoyoursunshine
Summary: just where i'm keeping all of my Sendrick prompts/oneshots from tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous asked:**

Anna suddenly came to New York while Britt was on set of Bushwick.

"I'm going to New York, are you coming or are you staying?" In context, this looks like a simple question but in reality the words were harsh. They were spat at Anna while Brittany stood in her doorway suitcases in hand. That was three weeks ago. Three weeks of crying herself to sleep every night, three weeks of not being able to call the one person she ever would willingly talk to on the phone, and three weeks of feeling like absolute and complete emptiness.

While she admits, she is one to cry at almost everything and anything, it came to the point where she couldn't even cry any more. Every last drop of salt water was rid of her body leaving her eyes dry and puffy. She was empty, she was lost, and she had no idea why she let her go. One night she called their old answering machine just to hear her voice because that was all she had left. It backfired, leaving her feeling even more bare and distraught than beforehand. Brittany had packed her things and gone to New York, and Anna was the dumbass who stood dumbfounded in the doorway when she threw the ultimatum at her.

—

"Can't we just sit down and talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about, Anna? I have to go to New York for three months and I don't know, I guess I was stupid to enough to think that you'd actually want to go with me. I'm going to be across the country for three months and you say, 'Oh, I'll have to think about it'? That's not how this works, that's not how _we_ work and you know it. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, dude?" Brittany threw on her coat, wiped the tears from her cheeks, and headed for the door before Anna stopped her. " _Please_ can you just calm the fuck down for a sec and talk to me?" Brittany gave no reply and put her shoes on. She reached for the door handle, through gritted teeth and tears, "Don't follow me." and slammed the door behind her.

— —

She spent the first five days replaying it over and over (and over) in her head. Every night laying in bed staring at the ceiling, on her way to work, in the shower, she couldn't get rid of it. She'd thought about calling, thought about texting, wrote her three letters but never put them in the mail. They'd never had a fight this big, at least not in the three years they'd been together. Obviously they'd spent time apart before, but it never hit them this hard, nothing had ever hit them this hard at all. Of course she saw why it was such a big deal to Brittany, but how was it any different from when she had to go to London for a few months and Brittany stayed in LA? It's not like she wasn't going to just not visit, she already planned out a few weekends to fly out and surprise her between work and everything. What, was she still supposed to go? Cancel her flights? She could have, probably should have, but she didn't. She had had enough of this whole 'no Brittany whatsoever' situation and was sick of it (emotionally and physically, she even lost her voice because of crying too hard. That girl, I tell ya). Too impatient to wait and too scared that she'd cancel last minute and chicken out, she caught the red-eye out that night to JFK.

She called Brittany's mom when she landed that morning, they were still talking despite, and got her information from her and knew where to go and exactly what she needed to do. Brittany would still be on set for a few more hours thankfully so it gave her plenty of time to work with. After throwing the door man a couple twenties, he let her upstairs to the small studio apartment the blonde had been staying in. She didn't really think this plan through very much because at this point she had no idea what she was going to do. She settled for fixing her makeup and hair (no thanks to the 3am flight) and paced back and forth in the small room. Her palms were sweaty, her head was spinning, and she still had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to Snow. She double checked with Mrs. Snow, who double checked with Brittany, the time she would be coming home. Three hours. _What hell does someone do for three hours in someone else's apartment?_ At least she still had some time to kill and mentally prepare herself as much as she could, which wouldn't be much. She kept herself and her mind occupied by continuously pacing, ordering a pizza (that would hopefully be eaten and not thrown at her), and starting to clean before she realized that _probably_ wasn't the best idea. She'd already done enough. With twenty minutes to spare she sat on the edge of the bed picking at the skin around her fingernails (a nervous tick) just staring at the door waiting to hear the deadbolt turn.

Five minutes had passed and she heard someone walking down the hall. 'What? Already?', the panic set in, her palms regained their previous moisture, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. This was it, it was hit or miss. She'd either tell her to stay or to go. To be completely honest, she didn't care. She just wanted to see her. The door opened and she swears to God her heart stopped. The blonde walked in a few paces before looking up to see Anna perched on her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" her voice level, temper clearly not kicking in yet.

"I uh, I came, to, to New York. For you." she slowly got up from the bed and started to walk toward the tall blonde in front of her. "I'm an idiot, okay? I'm so stupid, so fucking selfish and I don't know what the _hell_ I was thinking." she started to do that thing where she talks with her hands. "Brittany, I, I don't even know where to begin other than with an I'm sorry but that isn't even enough. I should've came with you. I should've dropped everything and just went, but I didn't. I was scared and I didn't know what I had going on back in LA and ugh, I don't know. I don't even have a good excuse." the last part through the tears that started to roll down her cheeks, "I have spent the past three weeks, the past 20 days, four hours and seventeen minutes, completely kicking myself over this." She started to walk closer to Brittany, who still hadn't moved a muscle despite the fact that her eyes were starting to gloss over. "If you uh, if you want me to leave, I will. I get it."

Brittany still didn't say anything but stare at her, felt like she was boring into her fucking soul. They held eye contact for a few seconds before Snow broke the silence with a sniffle. "No, you - you don't have to go." She wiped the end of her nose with her sleeve. "You can stay. Just, give me a sec to process this." A couple seconds went by again, "So, you're telling me that you regret staying in California, you regret making me feel like an idiot, you regret making me feel like I was so much more into this, into us, than you were. You regret," here come the tears again, "You regret the fact that I just asked you to come spend time with me while I worked and turning it down? Anna, do you not fucking understand? Do you not.. do you not know how much you mean to me? How much I love you?" The tears started to fall harder, and Brittany could barely make out full sentences. "I have never, _ever,_ felt so low in my entire life. But ya know, I will say, I didn't think you had it in you. I thought we were done and by the time I came home you would be gone. I told myself day in and day out that I deserve better, and that I deserve someone who loves me almost just as much as I love them, and so I tried to move on. But now you, you show up here? and for what? For me to just say, 'Babe, it's okay, I still love you, I forgive you'? Because it sure as hell ain't that easy, Kendrick." at this point they were both blubbering with anger and hurt. Brittany hadn't called her Kendrick ever since they got together and it stung. It was more of a nick-name they used only at work, but since they resorted to either babe, hun, or sweetheart rarely even saying their first names.

"I don't know." Anna mumbled eyes floating to the ground.

"Yeah, well. Neither do I." she threw her hands up and walked past Anna without saying a word and then stopped took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ugh, who the hell am I kidding. Get your ass over here." Anna's was caught by surprise but quickly turned around and caught the other girl in a hug that lasted longer than they both probably realized. "I love you, so much." Anna whispered into the other girls ear through her hair. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." Anna leaned out of the embrace to pull Snow into a passionate kiss, ' _damn I missed this',_ and they stood there and held each other before Brittany pulled away.

"Wait… did I see a pizza?" Anna just chuckled into Snow's shoulder and threw her head towards the box sitting on the counter, "Yeah, come on." and she led her to the pie, hands intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous asked:

You take prompts? Give us fluffy Sendrick with cuddling and a tickle fight! :D

They sat in their usual positions, Brittany on the left end of the couch and Anna on the right, legs out and intertwined with their laptops or whatever was occupying their time at the moment in their laps. Anna had been on and off her laptop for days working on her book and either laughing obnoxiously at how funny she thinks she was or grunting and threatening to throw her laptop across the room from writers block. Brittany had her nose shoved in whatever Nicholas Sparks-esque book she could get her hands on lately.

They were comfortable in each others silence. Occasionally stopping to tell the other something little, exchanging a laugh or two, and then going back to their own little worlds. They'd lived together for going on almost two years so at this point everything was pretty regular and down to a routine. This was their 'Sunday Snuggle Time,' Anna refused to call it that, but nonetheless it was something she felt very strongly about and insisted that it become an actual thing that they do every weekend, "or else."

She was feverishly typing away for close to an hour when she heard Brittany slam her book closed but didn't look up. She wasn't looking up but she could feel Brittany's smirk pouring into the side of her face. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I mean, probably."

Anna looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Snow, what ever are you implying? I am a _lady._ " She held her gaze for a second before rolling her eyes and looking back down at her laptop and continued to type.

"Babe, can you just like, put that down for a minute."

"Deadlines. They're a thing. No can do."

"Pleaseeeeee." she brought out the puppy dog eyes and Anna knew she wouldn't win.

"Ten more minutes, promise." as she muttered the last word she squeezed Brittany's leg that was laying across hers. She didn't think that one through. Before she knew it Brittany was digging her toes into Anna's side making the girl squirm under her touch. "Dude!"

"But Annaaa! It's Sunday Snuggles. And _someone's_ not doing very much snuggling." And she frowned, again with the puppy dog eyes.

"I just have to get this done! Almost finished." and then Brittany crossed her arms pouting like a child. "Fine." Fine or not, she still wasn't having it. She starting rubbing Anna's arm with her foot. Weird yes, but not out of the ordinary for the two. "You're not going to crack me, Snow."

"Yeah well I've heard that one before." Brittany set her book down on the floor next to the couch and leaned forward closing Anna's laptop. "Um. Rude."

"Oopsies?" Brittany smirked and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Anna's nose. "Sunday Snuggles. You & me. Now." Anna threw her head back and groaned. "Fineeee." As much as she acted like she hated it, they both knew that every ounce of her sanity depended on it.

Anna looked up at Brittany and smiled through pursed lips, "You're an idiot." and flung herself forward onto the blonde pinning her down on the couch. "Yup. Also something I've heard before." she said before placing a soft kiss on the others lips. Anna had both legs on either side of Brittany and looked like she was planning something devious. "Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Ohhhh nothing, just," She dug her fingertips into the girls ribcage bringing on a full on tickle war, "THIS." and before they knew it they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe, Brittany was laughing so hard she was snorting - something Anna would hold over her for the rest of their lives. Anna was squealing in-between laughs and fell onto the floor dragging the blonde on top of her who continued to relentlessly tickle her girlfriend until she screamed in surrender. Brittany let go of Anna's wrists that were pinned down on the sides of her head and leaned in even closer until their noses were almost touching. "Hi." she smiled, Anna just blinked and smiled back. "You're so weird." and craned her neck up to place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "So like, this is kind of hard for me to say but like, I love you so much, like omg."

"Omg what? Anna Kendrick? Anna Kendrick loves _me?_ What a dream come true." and they both laughed before Brittany rolled off and onto the floor next to Anna who had propped herself up on an elbow. "Yeah well, consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I do."

"Is that so? That makes two of us then, I guess." she shrugged. "Okay but seriously, Sunday Snuggle Time? Best. Idea. Ever. Something we're totally gonna have to keep in the weekend routine once we're married." she said as she softly dragged her fingertip down Brittany's nose and stopped at her lips before Brittany gripped her fingertip between her lips and then stopped and looked confused and threw a half smiled at the look of terror on Anna's face. "What was that, hun?"

"Well, uh nothing. I just - shit." Anna looked away and tried to avoid eye contact.

"When we're married, huh?" Brittany scooted closer to Anna and grabbed both of her hands and brought them to her lips. "I didn't mean it like, I didn't mean it like that. We don't have to get married, we could get like a dog or a plant or somethi-." Brittany stopped her with a swift kiss to her lips. "You. Stop talking." Anna nodded. "You've thought about us… like that?"

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Yeah, of course I have. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, of course I have."

"Glad we agree on at least one thing today." and they both laughed. "Sooo, wanna go make out?"

"Ummmm, yeah." they both got up quickly and Brittany chased a giggling Anna up the stairs to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous asked:

Brittany saves Kendrick when she was in danger and Kendrick falls in love with her hero

They were all leaving the bar after celebrating Rebel's new clothing line. It was kind of a 'Bella's Reunion' if you will - and Brittany, Anna and Hailee were walking out the door arm in arm with one another. Laughing over dramatically at something Rebel had yelled at them on their way out and on top of being tipsy, Anna didn't see the bike messenger headed their way. Still laughing and paying no attention to her surroundings, she slipped out of Hailee's arm and continued to walk into the street and across the bike lane only to be struck straight on by a biker.

The last thing she remembers is flashing lights and sounds of sirens, Hailee screaming and Brittany crying hovering over her. Somewhere along the lines someone performed CPR, she's still yet to figure that part out. She tried to breathe in but she felt a sharp pain under her ribs. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to Brittany still hovering over her, eyes fresh with tears and panic struck across her face. "No no no! Don't move her! Keep her still, we don't want to do any more damage than what's already done." she assumed a paramedic. "Anna, you were in an accident," Brittany choked out between sobs, "but you're okay, you're gonna be okay. I promise." and then Brittany stood up. Anna laid there motionless still trying to grasp the reality that was quickly setting in.

She was in an _accident? What kind of accident? Was anyone else hurt? Who saved her? Who helped her? Why the hell is Hailee still screaming?_ She just laid still staring upward trying her best not to move and blinked in shock. She hadn't felt much pain other than her ribs and her head and something was definitely wrong with her hip. Brittany crouched down next to her reaching toward Anna's head and hesitantly pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her tears were drying up, but they were still there. She'd never seen Brittany this upset, ever. Paramedics were rushing around her, yelling some medical mumbo jumbo about God knows what, and someone was trying (emphasis on trying) to calm Hailee down. She heard one of them talking to Brittany.

Man's Voice: "Ma'am, we're going to need you to answer a few questions for us."

Brittany: "Yes, yes okay. Whatever you need."

and then the voices were gone, everything was silent except for the ringing in her ears. She reached up to her head, it was pounding, but at that point all she could focus on was the pain in her ribs and the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Breathing was rather difficult, but she could manage while she needed to. The voices were slowing fading back in but she couldn't make out as much as she'd like,

Man's Voice: "She was knocked unconscious, correct?"

Brittany: "Yes, for about five minutes. I didn't know how long it would take for you guys to get here with traffic and all so I just did the CPR myself. She reacted quickly to that but I didn't want to make things worse or do anything that would hurt her even more so I just sat with her until you guys came."

 _what. Brittany SAVED me?_ The voices were coming back and getting closer to her before she even had time to finish wrapping her head around what she just heard.

"Alright, Anna, we're going to lift you up now. Try not to move - it will hurt a little, but you won't feel any more pain in a few minutes." She dubbed this man's voice paramedic number two. From what she could make out of her surroundings there were three of them and a police officer. They lifted her on the the gurney and into an ambulance. _Where's Snow? I need Snow._ They were getting ready to shut the ambulance doors when Anna lifted her hand as if to motion them to stop, to wait. "Sn- s… Snow." was all she could make out. Her voice was raspy, soft. "Snow?" Paramedic number three wasn't the smartest. "Snow? That's me! That's me." She could hear Brittany getting closer until she finally saw her climb into the back of the ambulance and sit next to her. "Hey, hey. No shh don't talk, I'm here." All Anna could do in response was grab her hand.

—

She spent the next three days in the hospital after undergoing two surgeries on her ribs and hip. Three screws placed in her hip that had shattered and major bruising to her ribs was the verdict. She would be okay but she would have to take it easy for a while. Brittany was a frequent visitor, it actually felt like she never left the hospital. Bringing in flowers and gifts and things from everyone and anyone. She hadn't spoken much, it still hurt to breathe. Brittany on the other hand would _not_ shut up. Between asking her how she was feeling (to which Anna would only reply with a thumbs up or thumbs down depending) and who sends there thoughts and prayers or whatever.

Day four had hit. Anna started keeping a mental note every time Brittany had come and gone in the past 96 hours. She slept on the chair next to Anna's hospital bed the first two nights after her surgeries just to be safe. After eating what felt like her twelve hundredth cup of green jello, she decided it was time to bring up the elephant in the room. Not so much an elephant to maybe everyone else, but to her the elephant was pretty damn prominent. Post refusing another cup of jello, she asked the nurses to leave the room leaving only her and Brittany, who was sitting on the end of her bed. "Everything ok?" Brittany looked worried, she'd looked worried a lot lately. Like she was walking on eggshells and like something could happen any minute, or maybe she just (hopefully) knew what Anna was thinking. Anna just nodded before hesitating to open her mouth to speak. She scratched the back of her head before gently opening her mouth. Her voice was scratchy and soft, but she still sounded like Anna.

"I- I need to ask you, er- tell you something."

Brittany's eyes were wide, Anna hadn't said a full sentence in _days_ and now all of the sudden she's good to go? She'd question it later.

"What's up? You feeling okay? Do you need another pillo-"

"No. I'm fine. Pillow's fine. I just, uh." She let out a deep breath. "I don't really know how to say what I'm about to say so I'm just gonna say it." she scoot herself farther up to sit up straighter and Brittany just sat still at the end of the bed. "Were you the one that did CPR?" Brittany smiled lightly at her hands that were in her lap before looking up. "Yeah. I didn't even know I remembered how to do it. But you weren't breathing and I- I couldn't just sit there and watch you like that, so I just, I just did it." Anna just nodded, borderline teary eyed, she sniffled. "Um, well. Ha, thanks?"

"You don't have to thank me, Kendrick."

"No but you see, I do. You saved my life. And I can't just like sit here and let you take care of me when you have so many other things you need to be doing like work and having a life and shit. I was drunk and I wasn't paying attention, I deserved it."

Brittany slid up the bed close enough to Anna to put one of her hands in both of hers.

"Anna. You far from deserve _anything_ like this. Ever. I did what I had to do. Just because you were drunk doesn't mean anything."

"No, but it's the point." she wiped a tear from falling in the corner of her eye.

"What's the point? Cause at right now I'm just really fucking happy you're still here." Anna threw her a half smile, without initiating eye contact. "Kendrick, seriously, what's goin' on?" she said and she wiped away the tear that was rolling down Anna's cheek.

"Nothing. It's stupid. I'm fine."

"Anna. You are not _fine._ Seriously, just talk to me. Please?" Brittany asked as she grabbed Anna's chin and forced her to meet her gaze.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"No like, do you _love_ me?"

"Anna, I uh-"

"You know what, forget it. I don't know what I'm talking about. It's the meds. You should go."

"Would you just listen to me?"

"No, I can't. Because I love you, like _really_ love you. And you saved my life and I can't even ever repay you for that and I'll never be able to be with you because you don't like me, like that." tears were happening beyond belief. "And it's stupid of me ya know? To even ever think that you would. God, i'm so fucking stupid." Her voice was cracking, and Brittany had yet to say a single word. All she was doing was sitting there, Anna's hand still in hers. She knew what she had to say, and when and how she had to say it. "Anna, I didn't mean it like that. You just didn't let me finish, per usual."

Without pulling her glare from the window, "Fine. Finish." along with another sniffle.

"I meant, I have for a whlie, loved you."

Anna's head snapped back toward Brittany.

"You what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous asked:**

Prompt: Sendrick marriage proposal. Thank you xx

Brittany and Anna had only been living together for a few months. They'd been together for much (much) longer but couldn't decided on where to move to or when to move and who would get the coffee maker should they ever split, so they just put it off for a few years. Six years to be exact. Six years of Anna either never being at her place for months at a time or Brittany constantly juggling back and forth between Anna's. You'd think, after six years, that they'd have formed some sort of routine for this - they haven't. Six years. No routine. But they didn't need one. They were them, they functioned just fine (for the most part) the way things were and they were content.

The time ticked somewhere around 3am, last time Anna checked her phone, and their backs faced each other, both assuming they were fast asleep. Assumptions be damned, they were both wide awake. Anna wasn't particularly good at sitting still and Brittany wasn't particularly good at pretending she was asleep when she heard Anna call her from the other side of their bed. With an immature repeated "pssssttttt" and a nudge to the back with her knuckles, Brittany let out a muffled laugh into her pillow but tried to cover it as a snore that ultimately failed. "I know you're awake, asshole. You may be an actress but I'm not buyin' that overdramatic snore. Seriously if someone snores like that they should see a doctor." She scoot closer to Brittany until her nose was shoved into her hair and her lips by her ear. "You're totally awake right now, and I'm going to annoy you til you crack." she started walking her fingers up and down Brittany's spine and to no prevail, Snow was stone cold. Her next tactic was to start singing show tunes dramatically close to Brittany's face; nothing. Her last and final attempt at getting her to respond, one in which she didn't plan on using unless absolutely necessary, was to strip. Right in front of her. She got out of bed and walked around to the direction Brittany was facing. The plan then backfired after she'd realized all she was wearing was an oversized t-shirt so she threw it back on because there's nothing seductive to your half asleep girlfriend like an oversized "I Heart NY" t-shirt. "God dammit, Snow." she walked back over and climbed back in bed. She. would. win.

She just started talking, the whole reason she wanted Brittany awake, but if she really wanted to jump in she'd assumed she would. "So you're totally asleep or whatever but I'm talking anyway. Do you ever think it's weird that like, we've been together for so long and we haven't really even _done_ anything." she chuckled lightly, "Well I mean, we've definitely _done_ things ha, but whatever you know what I mean. We're still the same as we were six years ago only now we live together." she could feel Brittany take a deep breath so she stopped talking. She was hoping the blonde would roll over, but clearly she doesn't always get what she wants. She continued, "So basically I wanted to talk to you but you don't want to talk- which is fine, I just was hoping that you would but whatever we can talk about it later. Because that's what we do. We talk. And right now I just really want you to talk to me." her voice was getting quieter. "I mean like, we tell each other everything right? What we're thinking, what we're eating for dinner and even when we took a shit last," they both chuckled lightly at the latter. "Right now is one of those times where I just wanna lay here, at three in the god damn morning because both of our sleep schedules are fucked, with the love of my life and just talk to her about said life and what I'm feeling but, guess that's not happening." she sighed and rolled back over to face the opposite direction and seconds later she felt a hand grab hers and interlace their fingers. "I _so_ win." she rolled over to face Brittany and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Oh please you don't win. You guilt tripped me."

"Whatever, I still win."

"Babe, you can't pull that shit and expect me to talk now."

"Oh contraire, Ms. Snow. I can."

"Whatever, whatcha thinkin' bout? What'd you _have_ to talk to me about?"

"I don't know really." Oh, she _totally_ knew. "I forgot." (lies). She rolled back over and threw a "G'night sweets, love you." and pretended to be falling asleep just to see what Brittany would do.

"Dude! No. I was sleeping and you woke me up, obnoxiously I might add, to talk. So now you're gonna talk. Go."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Muffled into her pillow.

"You're ridiculous." Brittany rolled back over and then scoffed at Anna's pillow smothered attempt at another "Love youuuuu" before crossing her arms and trying to actually fall asleep. Anna giggled quietly to herself before opening her mouth again. "I mean, we could still talk if you wanted."

"You're insane. Go to bed." the blonde groaned from the opposite side of the bed.

"I actually did have something to talk to you about, that I kinda just thought of but whatever, it can wait I guess." with no response from Brittany. "It was sort of? a big deal, but yeah it can wait." her voice was just above a whisper but not loud enough to be considered full volume. Brittany started to pretend snoring again in attempt to shut Anna up. Nonetheless, the brunette kept talking. She wasn't going to let this go. "I guess, what I was trying to say uh earlier was," she took a deep breath and rolled over so her eyes were on the back of Brittany's head. "Would you just fucking marry me already?" Brittany speedily rolled over to face Anna and at a whisper with tears starting to form in her eyes, "What?"

"You know, most girls say yes at this part. But then again, since when are we most girls ha." nervous laughter fading out. "Anna, I- yes. yes yes yes."

"Really?" the both had tears in their eyes.

"Yes, really. You're a huge pain in the ass and we're both going to be exhausted as hell tomorrow, but yes." Anna leaned forward and grabbed Brittany's face in her hands before placing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you," then a kiss to her forehead, "so much." leaving her lips lingering against her skin for a few seconds. "I love you too." they both chuckled quietly and the current state of their faces, hair pointed in every direction and tears streaming down both of their faces. "You know, that wasn't actually how I planned on doing that, but I guess it worked out alright, huh?"

"You've been planning this?"

"Only for like, five months? but yeah."

"Five _months_? You kept this from me for five months?"

"Well what the hell did you want me to do? Tell you?"

"Ha, no I guess not."

"Damn, if I knew you were this hard to please then I would've waited another five and thought it all through a few more times, _yeesh_. Women, I tell ya." that earned her a slight shove and then a kiss from her newly granted fiancé.

"So what exactly _did_ you have planned?" she asked while tucking one of Anna's hairs back behind her ear.

"Considering we aren't the most, lets go with normal, couple I didn't want it to be cookie cutter or cliche, and I knew I wanted it to be just you and me when I did it. I had it narrowed down between a few different things but this one was my favorite and the most 'us' and I didn't even plan on doing it here or tonight for that matter, but shit happens."

Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes again.

"Hey, hey hey. What's with the tears? I thought we already did that part." she said as she wiped them from her cheek. Brittany shook her head as to shake off the tears, "Sorry sorry. I'm fine. I just ugh. I didn't know you even ever wanted to marry me. I mean, we've been together for so long and after a few years and still not living together I'd just assumed we weren't ever going to get to, well here. But I didn't want to lose you and we'd talked about it before but I, I don't know. I just stayed."

"Are you kidding? I didn't know what you wanted that's why I waited so long. Hell, if we had it my way I would've had a ring on it four years ago."

"You knew then too?"

"I've always kinda known." she intertwined their fingers before having an 'ah-ha' moment and rolling over to grab something out of her nightstand drawer. "Hey, comeback. We're having a moment, dammit." Brittany pouted and refused to let go of her left hand so Anna had to do with what she had to reach into the top drawer before rolling back over to face Brittany. She held in her hands a small velvet box. Brittany let go of her hands in order to throw both of her own to her mouth to cover a small gasp. "Brittany Anne Snow, you're obnoxious and annoying and terrible at fake sleeping, but you're adorable, and beautiful and when you're not pretending to be sleeping you're overwhelmingly talented and I love you more than most foods, will you marry me?"

Brittany grabbed Anna's face and kissed her gently before pulling away and nodding and whispering "uh-huh" and letting Anna slide the ring on her left ring finger. Anna grabbed Brittany's newly decorated hand in her own and kissed it softly. Brittany whispered, "Now, about that little strip tease you did earlier? Any idea if there's going to be a second viewing?" They laughed simultaneously while pulling Kendrick's t-shirt off from the bottom up. "It can be arranged."


	5. Chapter 5

Anonymous asked:

Hey urm if it isn't to late to send a prompt urm sendrick finding out Bechloe in pp3

Their relationship had been a secret for going on five months (5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days, not that Anna had been counting). No one knew, and surprisingly they were pretty good at hiding it. Random sleepovers here and there, dinner dates in public but sneaking little touches under the table where no one could see. They would occasionally go on little weekend trips just to get away and not have to worry about anything.

They'd leave their phones, pack a bag, and hit the road. Last weekend it was Napa Valley to a vineyard, this weekend it was to a random cabin in northern Michigan on Lake Superior. It had become their little thing. Their little escape from the world, the lights, the people. It was just the two of them and no one knew a thing. That's how they liked it.

That morning they went for a walk on the beach. The water was colder than they'd both expected, it being July and all, but apparently that's how it always was. The fresh water did them both some good. "So apparently the fudge up here is really good, you down to go into town today?" Anna said to Brittany over her shoulder while they walked in the front door of the small cabin. "Yeah sure! You want coffee?" Brittany yelled to Anna from the kitchen as she was making her way to the on suite bathroom to start the shower. "Yes, pleaseeee!"

Anna stripped of the clothes on her back and jumped in the shower, while she assumed Brittany was in the kitchen ten feet away brewing coffee, only to be startled by the blonde jumping in behind her and hugging her from behind and placing soft kisses on her shoulder. Anna over dramatically (go figure) gasped, "Miss Snow! But we mustn't let the others see!" Brittany stopped with the soft kisses and laughed lightly into Anna's bare shoulder. "What others?" she smiled and playfully bit the back of Anna's neck to stifle her laugh while Kendrick spun around, Brittany's arms still around her waist, "You make an excellent point." and sealed it all with a hard kiss to her girlfriends lips.

—

Obviously Anna's shower had lasted longer than anticipated, a whole hour longer than she anticipated actually. That was the nice thing about their little run-away weekends. They usually shut off their phones, other than to take pictures and check in on things back home, and just spent every waking moment together - physically, mentally, emotionally. Each of them would usually make up some random excuse to get away. Vocal retreat, vocal rest, a family thing, you name it - they'd probably used it. twice.

After a relaxing day on the beach, a drive into the little town they were staying, and Brittany cooking (more like attempted) dinner, they finished the night out with a bonfire with a bottle of wine, legs intertwined on the cushioned bench outside their cabin. "Hey, have you turned on your phone at all today?" Anna asked before sipping a gulp of wine.

"No, I shut it off last night, you?"

"Same. You think we should check real quick? Just in case."

"Yeah" she sighed before continuing, "probably a good idea." she got up from Brittany's lap, lingering her grip in Brittany's hand as she got up and started to head inside. "Grab mine for me too, yeah?" Anna replied with a thumbs up as she kept walking. Somewhere close to two minutes later, Anna slowly walked out the back door back to Brittany with one hand holding her phone and the other on the side of her face, mouth wide open in disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

"Check your texts." She handed her girlfriend her phone and sat back down next to her, face still shock stricken.

" _what."_

"Yeah, about the same reaction I had." It was a group text with her, Brittany, Elizabeth Banks, and Kay Cannon.

Kay Cannon 9:07am: _Hey ladies! We have an idea to run by you, if you're open to it. It's for the third film - we're working on screenplay right now, we want to make Bechloe happen. The fans want it and I don't think we're ever going to hear the end of it if it doesn't happen, and I've gotten both of your viewpoints on the subject, and Banks is on board. You guys in?_

"Wow."

"Yup." Kendrick, popping her p's.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Do we text back? I mean, it sounds like they've already decided but this isn't something we can really ignore."

"Yeah, we should probably reply before they think anything of it."

"So, what do we say? I mean, are you cool with it? Cause i'm cool with it. But if you're not cool with it I can totally not be cool with it too." Kendrick turned to look at Brittany who clearly was hard at work thinking this whole thing through.

"Well it's not like we haven't talked about it before, you and me. I mean, we wouldn't be where we are right now if we hadn't." and then she laughed and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing a little. "And when we reply, we shouldn't do it at the same time. Just so they don't get any ideas."

"Yeah but they probably assumed we've talked before replying so it wouldn't be bad? I don't know. I honestly never thought it was gonna happen and didn't think we'd have to deal with this but-"

"But what?"

"But, now that we are it kinda feels weird, strange? Like they know about us? I don't know. I'm probably just overthinking it." Brittany nodded slowly and then looked back down at her phone, staring at the text on the screen, and then looking back up at Anna. "So, let's do it."

"Really?"

"It's not like it'll be weird for us, unless you shower like that with all of your co-stars," she comedically rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "and we don't have to tell anybody about us for a little while longer if you don't want to, I kinda like where we are right now and how we're doing this - the way we're doing it. Filming won't pickup for a couple more months anyway and maybe by the time it does things will be out in the open? I don't know," she shook her head before returning her gaze back to Anna who's hands were now in hers, "But what I do know is that if we get to make out and get paid for it? Repeatedly? I'm _so_ down." she laughed delicately.

"Jesus, babe - don't make it sound like we're filming a porno."

"Well have you _read_ some of the fanfiction? yeesh. Might as well be." they both laughed and nodded in agreement. "So. We're doing it?"

"We're doing it." Brittany leaned in and kissed Anna softly before pulling away to text Kay and Elizabeth back. "K. We're doing it." she breathed out before typing on her phone.

Snow 11:34pm: _We're in._

"Alright. It's a done deal. Bechloe is _real_." she locked her phone and shut it off.

"The fans are gonna flip their shit." Anna replied while turning off her phone.

"Yeah well imagine how they'll be when they find out that _we're_ real."

"Even _I_ flipped a shit when I found out we were real."

"Also true." Brittany leaned in and kissed Anna again.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"If by bed you mean what I think you mean.."

"Oh that's _exactly_ what I mean." Brittany winked and got up quickly, "Last one in the shower has to give the loser a foot rub!" she yelled from somewhere clearly already in the house.


End file.
